1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus and, more particularly, to maximizing the interleaving performance of a semiconductor memory apparatus,
2. Related Art
Semiconductor apparatuses, specifically, semiconductor memory apparatuses may be used to store data. Memory apparatuses may be generally divided into nonvolatile types and volatile types.
A nonvolatile memory apparatus may retain stored data even though power is cut off. The nonvolatile memory apparatus may include a flash memory apparatus such as a NAND flash and a NOR flash, an FeRAM (ferroelectric random access memory), a PCRAM (phase change random access memory), an MRAM (magnetoresistive random access memory) or a ReRAM (resistive random access memory).
A volatile memory apparatus loses stored data when power is cut off. Volatile memory apparatuses include SRAM (static random access memory) or DRAM (dynamic random access memory). Volatile memory apparatuses are generally used as buffer memory apparatuses, cache memory apparatuses, working memory apparatuses, or the like, in a data processing system, because they have a relatively high processing speed.